Unexpected Son
by MarvelFan4Life
Summary: Not long after Iron Man 2 Tony discovers that the little boy that he saved from the drones at the Expo is actually his son. He is nervous at first but once he meets Peter he calms down a little. With the help of his girlfriend Pepper Potts, he is going to do the best raising his 7 year old son.


Chapter 1 I own nothing

Tony's P.O.V

It is 8:00am and I am already in my workshop trying to figure out new ways to make my Iron Man suit even cooler then it already is also waiting for my beautiful girlfriend to wake up and start telling me about stuff I need to do today

"Tony" aw there she is

"Hey baby" I said

"Tony, we need to talk" she said and I stopped breathing for a second

"Baby did I do something? I'm sorry please don't leave me" I said I used my chair to move over to her and wrap my arms around her and place my head gently on her stomach. I sighed in content when she started running her fingers in my hair

"Tony I'm not breaking up with you, if that's what your worried about" she mumbled

"Oh. Thank god" I said

"Tony we really need to talk"

"Is everything ok?"

"Well, yes and no I mean I guess on how you look at this"

"Pep what are you talking about?"

"Come with me" she said grabbing my hand, we walked quietly up the stairs and I stopped suddenly when I saw a little boy no older than maybe 7 sitting in my living room

"Pepper?" I asked

"Tony, this is Peter Parker he is your son" I froze. I have a son? I always worried that this day would come where I would find out that one of my one night stands ended with an unintended pregnancy

"I have a son?" I asked

"Yeah, I did all the DNA tests and he is your son" I sighed

"Peter would you come here?"

"Coming Pepper" the little boy said

"He really is a sweet kid" she said to me, I noticed the little boy had an Iron Man shirt on which made me smile a little bit

"Hi" he said shyly to me, I knelt down in front of him

"Hey, buddy" I said

"Don't hate me" I looked at him confused

"Hate you? why would I hate you?" I asked

"My mommy told me that you are my real dad and she said that I would never meet you because you hate children and would want nothing to do with me"

"Hey, that's not true I don't hate children, never have, never will. I was always scared to have a kid because I thought I would be a crappy dad just like my dad was crappy to me" he smiled

"Really?" he asked

"Really. I promise I don't hate you, and I'm totally new it this whole dad thing obviously so you have to help me out ok?" he nodded excitedly and then ran over and hugged me and I couldn't help but hug him back

"We've met before" he said

"Really when?" I asked

"A few weeks ago, at the Expo you stopped a drone from getting me, I was the kid wearing the Iron Man mask, and you told me great job" and I remembered

"Well you did do a great job! With your help I was able to get the drone"

"Peter why don't you go upstairs and pick out a room" he nodded "JARVIS, please help him"

"Yes ma'am" he said, and we watched as Peter ran up the stairs

"I like him" I said

"I thought you would, he is really a great kid"

"What happened to his mother?"

"Her, and her husband along with her sister were in a car accident" I suddenly brought back memories of when my parents died in a car accident "Tony are you ok?" she asked, I pulled her into a hug

"You have to help me with this Pep, I don't know anything about taking care of a kid"

"Tony I am your girlfriend and I love you very, very much I will be here with you every step of the way"

"I love you too Pep" we kissed for a few seconds when we started to hear a noise from upstairs

"JARVIS, what is that?" I asked

"Mr. Parker is bouncing up and down on the bed" I chuckled

"Tony you spend some time with him, I have to go to the office I'll see you tonight" she said kissing me on the cheek and walking out the door, I ran up the stairs and opened the door quietly and saw Peter was still jumping on the bed

"What are you doing?" I said he stopped and sat down on the bed giggling and I couldn't help but laugh

"Well it's just you and me buddy why don't we hang out" he smiled "So Peter how old are you?"

"7 I'll be 8 in a month" he replied

"What grade are you in?"

"3rd but I am doing 4th grade work because my teacher says I'm so advanced" he said with a smile

"That's great, you like science?" he nodded

"Um, can I see your Iron Man suit?" he asked shyly

"Sure, you can buddy" and we headed to the stairs and he stopped "What's wrong kiddo?" I asked

"I'm scared of going down stairs" he mumbled obviously embarrassed, without another word I picked him up and we walked down the stairs. Once we reached the lab I put in my code and we walked in I put him down and he started running around happily "these are all your suits?" I asked

"Sure are, in the order they were built" I said after a few minutes of exploring Peter walked over to me

"I drew you something" he mumbled, he unfolded the paper that was in his pocket and handed it to me, it was a picture of Iron Man

"This is great buddy this is going to go on the wall in my office at Stark Industries" his eyes lit up

"Really?"

"Sure thing buddy"

"Um, can I call you dad?" he asked I knelt down in front of him

"You can call me whatever you want, if you want to that's great if you don't feel comfortable calling me that, that's fine too" he smiled and walked over and hugged me

"Dad" he mumbled and I smiled and I realized something

Peter and Pepper are the most important people in my life and I will let no harm come to either of them Ever.


End file.
